


echoy'la

by BeanBean8



Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I promise a soft ending, Kinda, M/M, Not beta read we die like clones, Post-Order 66, Tatooine (Star Wars), Use of mando'a, author is sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: Codywan Week 2020 Day 2Fix-itEchoy'la'searching, mourning, lost'CC-2224 is hurt, and he's lost. Following a feeling and nothing more, he journeys across the deserts of Tatooine.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Codywan Week





	echoy'la

**Author's Note:**

> I managed another one! Mando'a translations are in the end notes :)

Tatooine was a horrible planet, but Obi-Wan called it home. The sand storms were rough, but the sound of them strangely calming compared to the silence of the desert expanse. His soft robes were worn rough with years of exposure to the scorching sun and the sand that blew against him on the days when the wind reared its head. 

Normally, his small hut was quiet and lonely. Perhaps the fire would flicker loudly, and his kettle would whistle when his tea was ready, but there was little else to entertain his ears. But now, he wasn't alone.

Gently, he ran a hand over the scar he knew so well, even if for the past years it had only appeared in his dreams. But now it was real, and he wasn't quite alone anymore. Because he had Cody now, and everything would be alright.

* * *

CC-2224 was not having a good day. He'd been deployed on Tatooine, possibly the worst planet this side of Coruscant, and then he'd been hit on the head. For the rest of his shift, his head had been aching horribly, even if nothing seemed to be wrong.

As he had laid down on his bunk to sleep, he found he couldn't. That mantra, so old he could practically recite it in his sleep, but one he hadn't thought of for a while.

_ Good soldiers follow orders good soldiers follow orders goodsoldiersfolloworders…. _

But he was a good soldier. He'd killed the Jedi traitor. Or had he? The canon had fired, the ~~general~~ _~~cyare~~_ Traitor had fallen. There were too many things happening to check for a body, there was no guarantee that ~~obi-wan _ner jetii_~~ the Jedi ~~_aruetii_~~ Traitor was dead.

Slowly, CC-2224 sat up and rubbed his head. Something just felt wrong. His head was pounding, words that felt so foreign and yet familiar to him running around in his head. And he felt an urge to run.

He left the barracks, feet stumbling a little on the ground. It was the night shift, quiet, no one would notice the trooper in his blacks, making his way outside to the speeders. Anyway, the other troopers avoided him. He was a relic, one of the few ~~_vode_~~ Clones still in active service.

Quietly, he climbed onto one of the speeders and started it up. He didn't know where he was supposed to be going, and yet he somehow had a vague idea. A feeling, something calling to him from far away.

So CC-2224 drove away. He sped across the desert sands, all civilisation far from view. Night turned to day, and he kept going as the suns beat down on him and the vast sandy dunes. As the two suns set over the horizon and stars lit up the sky, he kept on driving until the speeder sputtered to a stop.

Really, he didn't know why he started to walk. Perhaps there was no reason as to why he kept going. The feeling felt right, but his head didn't. And it had only just occurred to him that perhaps he should have brought more than just a speeder out into the Tatooine deserts.

But he kept walking. And as he did so, his head began to unscramble itself. Or was it getting even more muddled? It was hard to tell. Names were appearing, starting with numbers and ending with something a little more solid.

Waxer

Bly 

Rex

Skywalker

Obi-Wan

CC-2224's vision went hazy. He should have brought water at the very least. But now he was alone, days away from any sort of life, wandering the desert with little plan of where he was headed.

And he kept walking. He kept walking until he collapsed into the sand beneath the searing suns. As his vision grew dark and his limbs went weak, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When CC-2224 opened his eyes, something didn't feel right. Everything around him felt soft, and warm but not overly so. The sound of the barracks didn't meet his ears, instead an old melody he hadn't heard since Cody had been aboard the Negotiator.

Cody thought the voice was familiar, but it took him a little longer than he'd like to admit to figure out who it was. He cleared his throat, or at least tried to.

"Sir?"

And then a face appeared in his view, a face he had never expected to see again. He hadn't changed that much, save for a few more wrinkles, thick streaks of grey in auburn hair. That smile, he had missed it for so long, a smile that had graced his dreams despite him not knowing so.

"So many years, and I still can't get you to use my name." 

Obi-wan seemed so happy, but the little composure he lost quickly disappeared. Before he knew it, Cody was crushed in the arms of a Jedi. No, not a Jedi, his _Jetti_.

"I missed you so much _cyare_. I thought you were gone." Obi-Wan whispered in his ear, words hurried.

Carefully, Cody raised his arms and returned the embrace.

" _Udessir ner jetii_. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> cyare - beloved, loved, popular  
> ner jetii - my jedi  
> aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> vode - brothers  
> jetii - jedi  
> udessir - relax, take it easy, calm down, find respite
> 
> I couldn't figure out how to fix the clusterfuck of order 66 in like one day, so I figured Cody getting to grow old with Obi-Wan was the next best thing.


End file.
